narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shino Saigo
Shino Saigo is a High-Priestess of Jashin who participated in the Mizushi Island Massacre and later fled to Kirigakure with the help of his former teacher Boar. She is well known in the village for her religion. Background Mizushi Island Massacre Kasame was a young girl born in the city-island of Mizushi (now a wasteland), is is a small island in the Land of Water, not very rich and exempt of shinobis, Mizushi survived out of fishing and small agriculture activity. It's government, when facing trouble (from outside or from inside) seeked help in the Mizushi's Jashin Cult, a Cult that had around 20 members (including 12 years old Kasame), an almost anarchist group that were a big family, everyone was brother and sister, no one was anyone's, the only chakra-users from the island, they used their faith and curses to kill those who they were paid to kill, with the permission of Jashin. Suddenly, opposing the Jashin Cult and seeking money, there was born the Samurais of Mizushi, a group of poorly trained sword users that were composed of around 50 warriors and claimed to be skilled samurais, rapidly they became the favorite army of Mizushi government, that slowly forgot about the Jashin Cult. But the cult also killed for themselves, not only for money, and in one of their religious acts, they murdered the daughter of one of the samurais. Before them, it was easy to kill anyone they were obligued to, but now, they faced the wrath of the first warrios of Mizushi, and in an act of vengeance, one of the samurais, unofficially murdered a child from the Jashin cult, and as a great family, they sook their vengeance as well, as ordered from Jashin, and silently and slowly began to kill some members of the ever growing Samurais os Mizushi. The government didn't take long to blame the cult, and send the samurais to kill them all. And so they did, alongside with the governor of Mizushi island and some of his closest political friends (who went to watch, symbolizing and political action, and to make sure they got all killed) rampaged one silent night into their secluded lair and started a killing-spree. Though the cult was very powerful, they were smaller in number, the last to be killed was Kasame, who, before receiving a sword to her chest, saw Jashin, who called her The Last to be Killed (Shinu no Saigo 死ぬの最後) conceived her the blessing of immortality, and ordered her to use their most powerful curse. Although being young, Kaname managed to murder enough samurais to disband the group, and also made sure that all the politics involved lost their lives as well. Rescue Mizushi Island became governless, lost their connection to the main village, Kirigakure, and so, started to decline, falling in misery, poverty and hunger, the small island almost became a wasteland. The Oinin member known only as Boar was sent to investigate the situation and went face-to-face with the desolated island, finding later the Jashin cult ruins with Kaname inside of it, making her living by killing animals and serving Jashin's will, who told her Boar was comming. Boar saw Kaname and decided to take her with him to Kirigakure. Boar saw Kaname more like an animal, amazed by her doings and believes, and Kaname saw Boar like a tool already used by her to go to Kirigakure. He had no greater use now, Kaname lived with him, but never saw his face, always covered with his mask. Boar managed to put her inside the shinobi academy, and there she grew, became a genin instantly (Boar convinced the teachers that she was able). Boar taught almost none jutsu or any fighting technique to Kaname, she learned how to fight fighting and watching battles constantly. Young Life Kaname became Chunin by doing missions for the Academy, for being cold, focused and immortal (fact not known by the academy), Kaname was very skilled and sent to missions from ranks way higher than those ninjas her age are sent for. She kept her religion for herself, and immortality was a secret. The master of academy, Hinomori grew really fond of her, but never came really close to her, as Boar wouldn't let anyone, for Kaname was almost like his pet. When Kaname reached 18 years, Boar went on a mission and never came back, Jashin told her that he was killed to give her freedom. Hinomori, saw this as his chance to discover her secret and started sending spies on Kaname's missions, but Jashin made sure that they would never discover about immortality, the spies would usually die in a mysterious way (like being bitten by a poisonous snake without noticing) and sometimes even killed by Kaname herself. Hinomori started to believe that Kaname was responsible for the death of his spies and confronted her directly, he was a tough man, adept in nin, tai and genjutsu. When on the academy to receive another mission, and suddenly, as a test, Hinomori nailed a sword into her chest, trying to force her to protect herself or counter-attack in order to discover her secret, but instead, her chest was pierced by the sword, for Jashin ordered her to do so. "What are you doing?" She asked, as Hinamori slowly retreated, shocked. Kaname removed the sword from her chest and held the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Hinomori discovered it all, immortality, the truth behind Jashin's cult. The Master studyied desperalty about the cult and asked many times for Kaname to make him immortal, but it was impossible, until the man threatened her to end her life forcing her to leave the village for a crime she didn't do. Jashin told her what to do, and she did. Fool Hinomori gave her a sample of her blood, and in the academy, she pretended to make the ritual, consuming his blood, stanting in the middle of the Jashin circle and piercing piercing her own heart, instead of living forever, Hinomori, foolish believing he would trick death, found a faster way of reaching it. Life and Personality Hinomori was believed to have killed himself when he found out immortality was impossible. Kaname returned to her usual life until the ANBU recruted her, she adopted the name "Shino Saigo" and was designated to higher missions, most of them involving murder. She doesn't have many relationships, except some other ANBU ninjas that sometimes share missions with her, Shino lives alone in her own house and pledges her life to Jashin, obeying every mission he gives her, nowadays she seeks the chosen one Jashin told her to look after, but still hasn't discovered who it is. She isn't known anymore throughout the village, as her identity isn't well known anymore, but many people still keep their distance from her, as they still have some fear even though they don't know why. Powers As being chosen by Jashin, Shino Saigo was granted with the divine gift of immortality, a characteristic of high importance in her fighting style. She is a skilled assassin, knowing how to kill silently and hide, but doesn't fear direct combat, for her body is able to resist most of the damage that a normal body wouldn't. As a High-Priestess of Jashin, Shino posesses a great number of curse techniques, which are her main techniques used in battle. She also learned how to manipulate Water Release in the academy, focusing on the sharp aspects of the water techniques, in order to cut pieces of the enemy and gather his blood, also using water to hide. She also learned how to make her claws longer with a jutsu and also enlongate her weapons with chakra, both techniques aimed to gather blood for her curses.. She is mainly a close-combat fighter. As many of her techniques requires/uses blood, Shino's nose is expert in tracking blood, just like a shark, whenever her opponent is bleeding or covered with blood, she can track him within one kilometer of distance. Shino also managed to train herself into using paralyzing techniques such as Killing Intent to make her opponent's an easy prey. During ANBU's missions, Shino learned the Character Bind Technique. Trivia *Shino Saigo image is based on Morticia Addams, from the Addams Family. *Her favorite food is chocolate cookie. *She dislikes plants. Category:Jashinist